<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gone by indefensibleselfindulgence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766198">gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence'>indefensibleselfindulgence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, hand holding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yasha wants to see Molly again, one more time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beauregard Lionett &amp; Lucien, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Mollymauk Tealeaf &amp; Yasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me, staring at lucien: just like final fantasy four teen</p><p>(this was a request on tumblr btw)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beau sits to the left of Yasha, and for once, doesn't say anything. </p><p>Lucien sits across them, twirling the clover Yasha gave him with as much interest as he could possible have for a tiny weed. She can't help but wonder if he's just humoring Yasha or if he's actually seeing something. She can't tell if it's for show or if the rapid eye movements are actual flickers of memory. </p><p>Yasha had asked, before they completely split off from the Tomb Takers to just have one last chat, and Beau had volunteered to go with her, because of course she was going too. The letter Yasha gave her was burning a hole in her back pocket for a reason after all. </p><p>“There's-” Molly's- Lucien's voice breaks the silence. “Something, like an echo maybe.” But it is Molly's is the thing. Just heavily accented. It's still as springy, as gleeful as ever, the faux intrigue that dripped off of every single bullshit thing Molly ever said. </p><p>Beau feels the ache in her chest and shuffles over the two inches until she's pressed up against Yasha's side. </p><p>She can only imagine how bad it must be. </p><p>“An echo?” Yasha asks, a hand settling over Beau's quietly. </p><p>“A reflection, on a lake's surface. Hardly anything to latch on to.” Just as pretentious as Molly used to be too. She can't help but wonder what the other fragments were like, if Molly seemed to have gotten 90% of the core personality. “I can hear children shrieking with laughter, is that anything?” </p><p>“The circus?” Yasha's voice is even quieter than usual. </p><p>“Could be a carnival. Did it- he go to a lot of carnivals?” </p><p>Beau clears her throat- </p><p>“We went to a fair once.” </p><p>“Could be a fair.” Lucien points vaguely at her direction. Yasha is stone faced- “I'm not trying to be difficult, really I'm not.” </p><p>“That's what people say when they are in fact trying to be difficult.” </p><p>“Ha.” Lucien says, and slowly pockets the clover back inside his coat. “Maybe a little.” </p><p>“You're so like him.” Yasha says, and they both look at her. “I don't know why wanted to do this.” Beau squeezes her hand and Yasha looks down at it and sighs very slowly. “Sorry for bothering you and your uh-” </p><p>The others look up from where they're curled up together, a nest of bodies under thick furs. </p><p>“Harem?” Beau supplies because that's the least depressing option.</p><p>Lucien winks and Beau gags and it's like they're in Hupperdook getting blasted on shitty ale again. </p><p>“I'm sorry.” He says after a moment of relative silence. “Really... He seemed like a fun man to party with. A fun person to be around. I'm sure he cared very much about the two of you.” </p><p>“Shocking amount of empathy for a cult leader.” Beau says because she can't help herself and Lucien just grins again. </p><p>“I'm very friendly.” It's a chorus of voices, and in an instance any good will seems to evaporate into thin air. </p><p>“Let's go, Beau.” Yasha stands up but doesn't let go of Beau's hand even once. “We'll see you around.” </p><p>“I'll let you know if I hear anymore echos.” Lucien calls after them, and Beau can hear him shuffle into his group, boots crunching against the snow. “Any more reflections.” </p><p>“We'd appreciate it man.” Beau calls but Yasha has her half way to the tower. </p><p>“I don't think I want to do that again.” She finally says when they're floating up to the dining room. </p><p>“Okay.” Because what else is she supposed to say. “I don't either, I don't think. We could leave the talking to Jester.” </p><p>“Yeah.” Yasha swallows. “Thanks, though. For coming with me.” </p><p>“Of course.” Beau is still holding her hand so she chooses to squeeze it, chest warm for some reason. “Anytime. I mean like- a favor, anytime not- lets go see the cult leader whenever anytime- you know what I mean- man- you get it right?” </p><p>“I get it.” She squeezes back. She's smiling. Maybe her chest is warm too.“I get it.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments always very very appreciated</p><p>find me on<a href="http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/"> tumblr </a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/miurmiurmiur"> twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>